


Now I lay me down to sleep.

by Yamiga



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Hope, Poetry, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Different work I guess.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Now I lay me down to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Different work I guess.

Now I lay me down to sleep,  
I pray to the Lord my soul to keep,  
and if I die before I wake,  
I pray to the Lord my soul to take.

Now I lay me down to sleep,  
my life is failing , it's beginng to sink,  
I was indulgd in what I thought was right,  
But now I'm devoured within the world's cruel lies.

Now I lay me down to sleep,  
These pills are the only food I eat,  
they take away the pain that's inside,  
They help the agony and the saddness subside.

Now I lay me down to sleep,  
the alcohol burns like a putrid drink  
but my memories fade and my sorrows drown,  
in a cesspool of darkness that flows to the ground.

Now I lay me down to sleep,  
the terrors within, I can no longer defeat,  
Guide me my God to the path that is right,  
take me away to heaven's light.

Now I lay me down to sleep,  
everything is over, my life is complete  
I rest here today with a heavy heart,  
Looking ahead as the world turns dark.

Now I lay me down to sleep,  
have I failed my life, and I really that weak?  
I feel so broken, lost and alone.  
My sins are too heavy, to great to atone.

Now I lay me down to sleep,  
I don't want to give up, I'm stronger than I think.  
The light is bright, as it illuminates my way,  
I think I can go on to live another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I was angry when I wrote this, but it kind of brought me peace.


End file.
